Vocaloid: Untapped Love
by Rin Yahto
Summary: Miku and Luka have been girlfriends for some time, but their love never escalated past making out and teasing each other. This changes when Luka wakes up one morning with a new part of her anatomy. Warning: This Story contains Yoai and Futa. So if those are not your interests, then do not read.


Luka took a deep breath. She didn't know how or why it happened. She suddenly woke up with that thing in her pants. She had a male genital. She was totally normal before! She didn't have it! She didn't understand why she had it all of a sudden. She didn't want her girlfriend, Miku, to find out. She didn't know how she would react. It would probably be better to distance herself a bit, but how would she do that, considering the fact that they both live together? She sighed. She dreaded the time Miku would wake up.

Miku slowly woke up, flickering her eyes to adjust to the light. She moaned softly, hating the Monday morning sun. At least she would see her girlfriend. "Good Morning, Luka-chan..." She smiled to the woman next to her.

Luka froze as Miku woke up. She wasn't prepared to face her. She would just have to make sure she wouldn't know about it. She looked at her with a forced smile. "Good morning, sweetie." She said softly and leaned to kiss her forehead.

Miku smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Shall I make breakfast?"

Luka stood up and stretched her arms. Fortunately, it didn't look like she had it in her pants. She just hoped it would stay still. "Sure. Your breakfasts are the best."

"What would you like?" She asked sweetly.

"Eggs would be nice." She replied and went to the kitchen.

She was lucky Miku didn't want to have sex right in the morning. It happened, sometimes. Miku walked downstairs, and walked into the kitchen. She wore short pants and a belly shirt, and placed on an apron.

"Want cheese in your eggs? or some bacon?" She asked.

Luka stared at Miku's long, sexy legs and stomach, then looked away. She shouldn't look at her too much.

"Um...yeah." She murmured.

"Awesome!" She tossed in some bacon bits and sprinkled in cheese.

"You seem frantic, are you okay?"

Luka took a seat and stared at the table, avoiding to to look at her girlfriend.

"I...I'm fine." She whispered.

She then went over to her and scraped onto her plate the eggs.

"Here we go!" She looked up and smiled, but Luka was acting weird.

"Thanks, dear." Luka spoke with a fake smile and took a bit of her eggs. "They're delicious like usual."

She giggled' placing the pan back onto the stove.

She removed her apron and sa across from her. She had a quite a bit of cleavage on the shirt. Luka looked up and noticed Miku's cleavage. She stared at it. It was giving her a different feeling than usual... somewhat. She giggled.

"A little distracted?" She chuckled.

Luka blushed slightly and fidgeted in her seat.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I just..." She trailed off and tried to distract herself by eating. She giggled.

"It's okay. Stare all you want," She blew a kiss at her girlfriend.

Luka knew the situation was being a bit risky for her. She just hoped that this thing wouldn't stand up. She exhaled.

"I'm not hungry anymore... Thanks for the meal." She murmured and stormed off into their room.

It was better to avoid Miku. Miku raised her eyeborw.

*"Is she avoiding me...?" She worried*

She put their plates in the sink. She walked to the living room, a little sad that Luka was acting strange. Luka sat down on the bed with a sigh. She didn't know what she should do. Miku turned on the TV and hugged her legs, sniffling. Maybe it really was a bad idea to avoid Miku. Luka bit her lip and went into the living room.

"I'm sorry..." She murmured and went to hug Miku.

Miku hugged back.

"Why are you avoiding me?" She asked. "Tell me the truth."

_"I can't tell her, but I don't want to lie to her either."_ Luka sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Yes you can." Miku insisted.

Luka swallowed hard. "I..." She paused and took a deep breath. "I have a..." She really couldn't say it.

"Have a...?" She raised an eyebrow. She hugged him.

"Tell me Luka-chan."

"Um..." Luka pursed her lips. The hug was so intimate. It made her feel a bit hot.

She looked into her eyes.

"Please?" She smiled.

"I..." Luka got distracted with Miku's cleavage again.

She couldn't help it. She was so close. She wondered how it would feel like to have sex with that thing... Just thinking about it was making her feel al hot and bothered. Before she even realized it, she had a boner.

"Sigh..." She let go, turning away.

"Well, I gues you can't tell your girlfriend secrets..." She sighed, sitting back on the couch.

_Dammit..._

"That's not... I..." Luka sighed and looked down in shame. She exhaled deeply. "I have a dick." She finally blurted out. It was so embarrassing to say it like that! Miku widened her eyes.

"I've seen your genitals, don't joke. Tell me the truth."

_She thinks I'm joking...?_

"I'm not joking... I really have a..." Luka trailed off.

She looked down.

"I don't know how it happened..." She murmured.

If she wasn't going to believe her, then there was only a solution. She grabbed Miku's hand and put it on her boner through her pants.

"S-See?"

Miku blushed a deep scarlet.

"W-what the..." She widened her eyes.

"But, just two nights ago... you had a..." she tried to lighten her blush.

This was awkward, but slightly awesome. Luka bit her lower lip.

"I know..." She murmured.

She looked at Miku's reactions closely.

"Do you like it? Do you like the fact that I have now a...?" She asked curiously.

She had always been worried about the fact that she wasn't giving her enough pleasure. Surely with that thing it would be easier.

"Luka, you know I wouldn't care about something like that, you're wonderful no matter what." She smiled softly.

Luka smiled, reassured at Miku's words.

"Thanks, sweetie..." She said softly, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. She blushed softly.

"When did you notice it?"

"This morning..." Luka admitted a bit sheepishly. "Are you curious about it?"

"A-a little..." she blushed.

"A little?" Luka repeated with a frown.

She leaned down to whisper in her ear seductively, "Are you sure it's just a little?"

She blushed wildly.

"Are you hinting something?" She giggled.

Luka looked away slightly.

"Do you want to try it...? I mean, you've never done it with a guy before, right? Aren't you curious about how it feels like?" She asked.

"S...sure..." she nodded slowly. She seemed afraid.

Luka soon was worried as she saw Miku seemed scared.

"Are you sure...?"

"It just seems weird, having my girlfriend with this new organ, but id love to try."

"It is weird, but I'm curious about it too, so..." Luka trailed off and took Miku in her arms in bridal style and brought her to their room. Miku was swept off of her feet. They entered their room.

"What does it feel like?"

Luka gently sat Miku on their bed.

"I...I can't really tell..." She whispered a bit awkwardly. "But... I really want it inside you..."

She blushed wildly, then chuckled.

"I'm excited!"

"I am too." Luka admitted, already starting to undress her girlfriend, removing her shirt and her shorts. She had always wanted to give Miku the pleasure she deserved. She twitched softly as her body was exposed to the cool April air. Luka looked at Miku's body intensively. She was so cute, yet sexy at the same time. She undid her bra and slowly removed her panties.

"You're already wet..." She murmured.

"Why do you sound surprised? Whenever we do something like this I am." She giggled.

"I guess so..." Luka said and started to undress herself.

She still had her breasts and everything a girl normally had. The only thing that changed was down there. She smiled and layed down.

"Would you like to lead?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course." Luka said softly. She fully undressed herself.

Her boner was still there.

"It might hurt, though..."

"I won't make you stop, enjoy yourself. Its quite big," She giggled, touching the base.

Luka winced slightly as Miku touched the base. It was quite big and it was the reason why she didn't want to hurt her.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? You never had something this big inside you... It might really hurt..." She said even though she was really impatient.

"Its okay." she smiled, pecking her lips.

Luka smiled and nodded. She exhaled deeply and slowly entered inside her, making Luka gasp slightly. Miku squealed softly as her insides stretched around the organ.

"A-ah!" She screamed in pain but slight pleasure.

Luka didn't move yet, looking at Miku worriedly as she screamed.

"Should I continue?" She asked.

She nodded slowly, calming down.

"You can relax, trust me, I love you so I will go through anything for you."

Luka's heart skipped a beat at Miku's words.

"I love you too." She said, thrusting inside her once again, going slowly and gently.

"Tell me when you'll get used to it."

She moaned sloftly and nodded at her words. She bit her bottom lip in pleasure. After a few minutes of slow, paced thrusting she said,

"I-i'm okay now." She smiled at her. "I'm used to it."

Luka nodded. She started moving her hips a bit faster, going as deep as she could. It was all warm and wet inside Miku. Miku moaned louder and louder as the pace sped up. It felt like she was gettng destroyed. But, it wasnt horrible.

"L-Luka-chan! Ahh!"

Luka felt shivers going through her body as Miku moaned quite loudly. Her tight walls were rubbing against her member. She understood why guys enjoyed sex that much. It felt so good. She thrusted harder, groaning and moaning. She bit her bottom lip harder to resist screaming.

"Mmm...!"

"M-Miku-chan..." Luka moaned out, continuing her fast and hard thrusts.

It felt so good; she was afraid to be addicted to it. She could see Miku restraining her screams.

"D-Don't restrain yourself..." Luka said.

She let out a large squeal as she felt Luka's member brush against her cervix. Luka shivered at the loud squeal and kept on going as deep as she could.

"L-luka-chan... I-Its too much!" She squealed as she had reached her climax.

Luka could feel Miku's love fluid. She grinned slightly. She could feel herself getting closer to her release. She thrusted as fast as she could, panting. She clenched the bed. Luka's new member was getting hotter.

"M-Miku-chan, I-I'm going to... soon..." Luka moaned out, still thrusting.

She didn't think it would feel that great. She wished she had that thing sooner.

"P-please. Release inside me!" She squealed as she felt the member's tip warm up.

Luka nodded. She couldn't take it anymore. With a last, long moan, she had reached her own climax. She released inside of her girlfriend. Miku screamed as she was filled with the hot liquid. Luka had released enough to where Miku's belly bulged out a bit. Luka was breathing heavily.

"Are... are you okay?" She asked a bit worriedly.

She nodded slowly, kissing her cheek. She seemed to be at a loss of words.

"That... That felt... Great." Luka said, between breaths.

She glanced over at Miku, and saw she had passed out. Luka gently pulled out of Miku, which released both her, and Miku's cum. She then pulled a blanket over Miku and herself, proceeding to join her sleeping girlfriend.


End file.
